MUERTE ANUNCIADA
by sakurafrozenprincess
Summary: Konoha vive una etapa de paz después de haber derrotado a Akatsuki, pero un nuevo enemigo muy "especial" querrá dominar la aldea. La única forma de eliminar a este enemigo es a través de un kinjutsu, que probablablemte le cueste la vida a su ejecutor.
1. PRÓLOGO

_Konnichi wa! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic largo, probablemente uno de los pocos que lograré hacer ya que me fastidio después de un rato y yo misma me pierdo en la trama de la historia o como siempre digo, tengo un ME (Musa extraviada)._

_Disclamer__: Naruto no me pertenece (aún), estoy esperando que surta efecto mi hechizo para que Kishimoto __ceda los derechos… al menos de Sakura y Sasuke. _

_Resumen: __Konoha vive una etapa de tranquilidad después de haber derrotado a la organización criminal Akatsuki, pero un nuevo enemigo muy "especial" querrá dominar la aldea. La única forma de eliminar a este enemigo es a través de un kinjutsu, que probablemente le cueste la vida a su ejecutor._

_Aclaración:__ En éste fic Itachi sí fue el desalmado asesino por lo tanto la historia es la misma sólo que al matar a Itachi, Sasuke decide regresar a su aldea y disuelve Hebi. A pasado un año desde que vencieron a Akatsuki por lo tanto en el fic tienen 18 años aproximadamente. _

_Bueno, creo que sin más que agregar… espero disfruten la lectura. _

_

* * *

_

**CAP. 1 PRÓLOGO**

-¡NO!- Grito con toda su fuerza la Hokage. -No, no, no… ella no- Volvió a decir pero ahora en pequeños murmullos, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Eso no podía estar pasando, seguramente debía ser una broma muy pesada

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, usted mejor que nadie sabe que es necesario. La aldea no puede verse implicada en una guerra donde sabemos perfectamente perderíamos. Cientos de personas morirían sin contar que Konoha literalmente dejaría de existir- Hablo seriamente Komura

-¿Pero por qué precisamente ella? Alguien más puede ir- La voz estrangulada de la rubia le impedían articular bien

-Basta de sentimentalismo Tsunade, ella es una kunoichi y por lo tanto debe velar por el bien de su aldea – Comentó con veneno Koharu Utatane

-Maldita vieja- Susurró la rubia, comenzaba a sentir su ira burbujear y rogaba internamente que esa arpía no volviese a comentar nada o ella sería acusada de traición por romperle el cuello a la mujer frente a ella

-Pero ella es una importante medic-nin, la mejor después de mí, no…

-Precisamente por eso tiene que ser ella Hokage-sama, Haruno es la única que puede realizar la técnica para lograr matar a este enemigo- Mencionó el hombre dándole a entender de porque las cosas se tenían que realizar así

-Pero alguien más puede aprender la técnica, yo misma puedo realizarla- Dijo desesperada la reina de las babosas, viendo la última oportunidad para evitar aquello

-¡BASTA!- Grito el miembro del consejo -Sé que es tu alumna y no quieres que esto terminé así, pero ella es nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Además sabes perfectamente que no puedes ir, Konoha se quedaría sin líder y sería vulnerable, no podemos permitir eso. Acepta tu responsabilidad por ésta aldea y sus habitantes y toma la decisión correcta- Terminó el anciano con determinación en la voz, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierta dulzura al ver como la rubia luchaba por la vida de esa jovencita

Después de un par de minutos, la sannin bajo la cabeza derrotada -Lo hago por el bien de Konoha- murmuro y derramó una pequeña lágrima

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, es lo mejor- Fue lo último que escuchó al salir del recinto

¿Cómo va ser lo mejor mandar a una joven a una misión suicida? ¿Cómo va ser lo mejor dejar todo el peso de Konoha en los hombros de una sola persona? ¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor si sabía que ella moriría frente a los ojos de todos? ¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor si sentía que le arrebataban a su hija? ¡¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor sacrificar a Sakura?

Porque eso es lo que iban a hacer, sacrificarla deliberadamente. Konoha le quitaría sus sueños, esperanzas, metas. Konoha la llevó a la muerte y ella tenía que aceptarlo.

* * *

_Ok, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya interesado un poco y recuerden que para cualquier duda, felicitación o amenaza de muerte el botoncito de abajo me lo hará saber. _

_Ya está el segundo capítulo así no tardaré demasiado en subirlo. _

_En fin, espero que me sigan en este proyecto y más que nada espero sea de su agrado. _

_XOXO SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS_


	2. MUERTE ANUNCIADA

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. En está ocasión actualicé rápido porque ya lo tenía escrito y perdón por si los siguientes capítulos son más tardados. Por cierto, si piensan que los capítulos son muy largos o muy cortos me lo hacen saber por favor._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus opiniones y pusieron ésta historia entre sus favoritas, me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Y gracias especialmente a Gatita Kon, Kasu Uzumaki y Chiharu No Natsumi porque cumplieron un deseo, convertirme en autora favorita de alguien. MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_Y bueno, demasiado drama… y esto comienza así:_

_

* * *

_

**CAP.2 MUERTE ANUNCIADA **

Tsunade en ese momento se odiaba, maldecía mil veces la hora que decidió enseñarle ese Kinjutsu a Sakura, su maldita curiosidad ahora sería la responsable de su muerte. Si hubiese sido más estricta con ella y no se hubiese dejado llevar por su sentimentalismo ahora su alumna estaría a salvo.

Hubiese, maldita palabra. Aquella que se mofa de ti por tus estupideces realizadas o por las decisiones tomadas con ligereza. Impactó su puño contra su escritorio que no tardó ni un segundo en romperse a la mitad, no podía contener su ira, su tristeza, su frustración.

Había fallado otra vez, perdería a otro ser amado y no podía hacer nada a pesar de ser Hokage y una sannin. Ríos cristalinos brotaban de sus ojos sin la mínima intención de detenerse y ella como único método para detener la ola de sentimientos incrustaba sus puños en la pared de la oficina.

Shizune llegó a la oficina de su mentora asustada y sin embargo cuando divisó a la medic-nin su alarma interna se descontroló. Allí estaba la princesa golpeando la pared con sus puños una y otra vez, pequeños hilos de sangre salían de sus nudillos. La quinta estaba como posesa y Shizune agradecía internamente porque la pared aún no se hubiese venido abajo ante la fuerza de la rubia.

Se acercó vacilante y murmuró su nombre de manera pausada y suave. Tsunade volteó a verla y se lanzó a sus brazos, bajó su guardia y olvido su orgullo y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

La pelinegra abrió a más no poder sus ojos, no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía a la princesa en ese estado. Definitivamente algo muy malo había pasado.

Se moría de nervios internamente y quería respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía formularlas ahora, su maestra necesitaba consuelo no cuestionamientos. La estrecho más contra sí en un abrazo protector.

Después de varios minutos guió a la sannin al sillón que se encontraba en la esquina contraria de la oficina y se sentó allí mientras la otra mujer recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de la jonin, ésta le acariciaba el cabello en un mimo para calmarla y darle silenciosamente apoyo.

Tsunade ya no emitía ningún sonido pero a pesar de eso, Shizune sabía perfectamente que ella seguía derramando lágrimas y que no iba a parar pronto, comprendió que la herida era muy grande y profunda.

Después de varias horas donde ambas mujeres se quedaron dormidas por el cansancio, la rubia despertó y como un flash llegaron a su mente la reunión con el consejo y la medida tomada. Sus ojos se nublaron inmediatamente por las lágrimas contenidas y un hueco se instaló en su corazón, un hueco que le impedía respirar bien. Se levantó del sillón y observó a su pupila, agradeció internamente su apoyo, realmente lo necesitaba.

Se dirigió a lo que aún quedaba su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una botella de sake y comenzó a beber directamente de ella. Sabía que intoxicarse con alcohol no ayudaría pero era la única forma para olvidar por un momento la tristeza, el alcohol siempre adormecía sus sentimientos.

La pelinegra despertó de su sueño cuando escuchó un ruido y sus ojos se concentraron en la ojimiel la cual estaba sentada en su silla mirando ausentemente las estrellas mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían entre su ropa cuando caían delicadamente por su mentón.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared, bajo la gran ventana que daba una espectacular vista a Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade Senju?- Cuestionó temerosa la jonin

La nieta del primero la miró con infinita tristeza sin dejar de derramar lagrimas –Sakura- fue lo único que susurró

La pelinegra se tensó notablemente y la preocupación invadió cada poro de su cuerpo, sólo asintió para darle a entender a la rubia que la escuchaba.

-Me llamó el consejo Shizune, nuestras sospechas lamentablemente fueron ciertas, Kenji quiere atacar Konoha-

La ojinegra tembló, sabía quién era él y de lo que era capaz por su ambición de poder, pero lo más importante es que sabía que ese ninja era tan "especial" que Konoha se vería en grandes dificultades.

-En fin- dio un suspiro de resignación la sannin, -me comunicaron que la única opción para eliminarlo sería la ejecución de un kinjutsu, para ser más específicos el _Jibaku: Hyakka Hyoran *_-

La aprendiz abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella conocía a la perfección a Tsunade a la cual consideraba como una madre y a Sakura que era como su hermana menor. Negó con la cabeza y tuvo que taparse la boca al sentir que un gemido de dolor deseaba salir de su boca cuando comprendió la noticia. Sakura y su maestra eran las únicas con el conocimiento y la habilidad para realizar ese jutsu por lo que era de suponerse una de ellas tendría que ejecutarla. No pudo reprimir sus sollozos al saber que la pequeña pelirrosa dejaría de existir.

-Pero… Tsunade-sama debemos impedirlo, buscar otra solución-

-Lo siento- soltó de golpe el aire que estaba en los pulmones de la rubia dando un sonido que entendía derrota - No pude evitarlo y el consejo dio su aprobación. No hay marcha atrás Shizune-

La joven sólo pudo abrazar sus piernas y llorar desconsoladamente, observó como su maestra sacaba otra botella de sake y por primera vez no le reprochó nada.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se vieron en el horizonte, Tsunade los admiró más de lo que alguna vez recordó y un peso se incrementó en todo su ser al pensar que era un pequeño regalo de Kami-sama, un regalo que poca gente apreciaba y una de esas personas tenía contados los días para disfrutarlos. Escuchó como Shizune se movía y despertaba poco a poco de su letargo. La envidiaba tanto, ella no pudo volver a dormir ni por 5 minutos. La desesperación no se lo permitía.

-Shizune- Llamó tranquilamente. Cuando ésta posó sus ojos en ella continuó -Necesito que traigas un nuevo escritorio y por favor manda a llamar a los senseis y alumnos de la generación de Sakura, los quiero a todos a las 12 aquí. Asegúrate que Kakashi llegue a tiempo por una puta vez en su vida- Terminó con un tono de ligera molestia en la última frase.

La asistente de la rubia le mando una mirada de tristeza pero asintió y levantándose del suelo se dirigió rápidamente para cumplir con los pedidos de su jefa. La ojimiel volvió a posar su mirada en el cielo, definitivamente sería uno de los peores días de su vida y se estremecía al saber que sólo sería el primero de muchísimos más.

Las horas pasaban con una lentitud agonizante y las medic-nin no podían soportarlo, el aire era tan denso que se les dificultaba respirar y la congoja les oprimía el corazón.

Faltaban 5 minutos para el medio día pero todos los equipos estaban allí, todos exceptuando por supuesto al equipo 7. Aparentemente los miembros de ese equipo habían adoptado la manía de su ex sensei. Tsunade miró profundamente a la ojinegra que se encontraba en su lado derecho, la chica sólo le envió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, si Kakashi no llegaba sería su muerte. Vio como la Hokage dio un suspiro de fastidio y cerraba sus ojos mientras recargaba su espalda en la cómoda silla, ella sólo rogó internamente a todos los dioses por que el copy-nin cumpliera su palabra.

***** FLASHBACK *****

Shizune caminaba lentamente hacía el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, sabía que ese día Sakura no estaría entrenado con ellos puesto que le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital junto a Ino. Se detuvo cuando pudo observar a Naruto y Sasuke pelear seriamente mientras que Kakashi estaba leyendo su librito y Sai trataba de atacarlo a puño limpio. Sonrió, a pesar de todos los problemas por los que pasaron eran un equipo tan unido. Una lágrima se deslizó cuando pensó que un miembro de tal equipo se había ido pero ahora se encontraba allí gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Lamentablemente no todo lo que se va regresa.

La jonin se limpio la pequeña lágrima antes de que alguien se diese cuenta y se acercó a los hombres, éstos al verla acercarse se extrañaron y dejaron su lucha para después.

-Hola chicos, buenos días- Saludó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa que sólo Kakashi entendió era falsa

-Buenos días Shizune-san- Contestaron todos… bueno Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Perdón por interrumpirlos pero tengo un mensaje de la Hokage, los espera a todos en su despacho a medio día. Por favor no lleguen tarde, es muy importante- Comentó con voz monótona pero lo último lo recalcó para cierto peliplata el cual en respuesta cerró su ojito y se rascó la cabeza despreocupado.

-¿Es una misión Shizune?- Cuestionó el hiperactivo rubio, cuando la pelinegra asintió éste comenzó a dar brinquitos pero se detuvo al cuestionar nuevamente -Supongo que Sakura-chan también irá con nosotros. ¿Ya le avisaron? Si no, yo puedo ir a decirle- Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

La medic-nin contestó -No te preocupes Naruto, ella ya fue notificada- Sonrió con tristeza - A medio día, no lo olviden- Dijo antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

Solamente había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando sintió la presencia del jonin a su lado, volteo a verlo y no soportó mucho antes de que se lanzara a sus brazos llorando. El joven sólo la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. Duraron así por varios minutos hasta que él sintió que la chica acurrucada en sus brazos se calmaba. La despegó un poco de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos y preguntar

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Shizune bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Él sólo suspiro al saber que su novia no quería hablar del tema, porque aunque nadie lo supiera aún, la mano derecha de la Hokage era su novia desde hace 3 meses.

La ojinegra levantó sus ojos y murmuró -No puedo comentártelo ahora, pero es muy grave, terrible. Por favor, por favor, sólo llega temprano a la reunión- Suplicó. El ex anbu sólo asintió con su cabeza y le dio un simple beso a la chica para despedirse, ella lo vio partir y decidió marcharse también, confiaba ciegamente en ése hombre y aunque no mencionó nada sabía que cumpliría su palabra.

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Faltaba un minuto para llegar a la hora indicada cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió súbitamente haciendo que los mieles de la líder observaran a un rubio que gritaba efusivamente, 2 pelinegros estoicos en sus expresiones, un peliplata con cara de aburrimiento y una pelirrosa que reía nerviosa.

-¡Hola Tsunade-obachan ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar? ¿Cuál es la misión? Hable ya!- Gritaba el ojiazul a todo pulmón.

Tsunade sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos y por primera vez se sintió vieja tal como la llamaba Naruto. El joven se calló inmediatamente al notar el semblante de la Hokage, a pesar de la creencia popular él no era estúpido, podía saber cómo se sentían sus amigos con sólo una mirada. Aceptaba que era una nueva cualidad ya que antes no la poseía, pero desde la huida de Sasuke y el sufrimiento de Sakura aprendió a hacerlo y ahora viendo a la Hokage sabía que estaba triste, frustrada, destrozada. Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para definirla. Sus ojos, su postura, su aura, sus ojeras…todo la delataba.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Está todo bien?- Se animó a preguntar la pelirrosa, ella conocía muy bien a su maestra y esa actitud no significaba nada bueno.

La sannin se tensó al escuchar la voz de su alumna pero trató de ocultarlo poniendo una cara de seriedad y quitar la de desconsuelo que estaba segura en ése momento tenía. Observó a cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban frente a ella, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Tenemos problemas, Konoha está en peligro. Hay un tirano llamando Kenji que está obsesionado por obtener el poder de las naciones aunque especialmente el de las aldeas ocultas. Konoha representa su mayor victoria y luchará hasta el final por conseguirla- Cuando la rubia terminó de hablar todos estaba tratando de digerir y asimilar la información hasta que una voz perezosa rompió el silencio reinante.

-Perdón que interrumpa Hokage-sama pero que tiene de particular ese tipo, es decir, no es el primer loco que busca la conquista o destrucción de la aldea-

Todos los ninjas asintieron mudamente dándole toda la razón a las palabras del chico problemático.

-Kenji es especial por que utiliza una técnica prohibida que hace que cualquier parte de su cuerpo se regenere, la única forma de matarlo es destruyendo cada célula de su cuerpo- Terminó de explicar la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

-Y… ¿Cómo lograremos eso?- Dijo Tenten en un murmullo, estaba nerviosa

-Estoy trabajando en una técnica para lograrlo- Mintió la rubia -Ustedes no se preocupen por ese asunto- Terminó

Shizune bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, aparte de los portadores de sharingan nadie se dio cuenta de éste acto. Entrecerraron sus ojos con sospecha

-Pero la razón del porque los mande llamar fue para asignarles la misión de derrotar a su ejército, el cual también es muy poderoso. Será complicado terminar con ellos puesto que tienen ninjas expertos en cada tipo de jutsu además de que probablemente sepan contrarrestar algunas de sus técnicas, por eso quiero que entrenen y las perfeccionen y si tienen la posibilidad crear nuevas. Estamos entrando a una guerra y no los quiero ver holgazaneando, en sus manos está el bienestar de la aldea. En 2 semanas parten, ¿entendido?- Explicó la rubia

-Hai- Gritaron todos los presentes, algunos preguntándose porque esa situación se les hacía extraña.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama entonces nos retiramos para comenzar- Dijo Kurenai

La medic-nin sólo asintió ausentemente pero antes de siquiera dieran un paso para salir de la estancia rompió el silencio -Sakura quédate, quiero hablar contigo-

La pelirrosa la miró tratando de descubrir que era lo que estaba mal y asintió mudamente, debía prepararse para cualquier cosa. Sasuke contempló a la Hokage y después a su compañera y sin siquiera entender realmente que pasaba sintió la enorme necesidad de quedarse a su lado.

Supuso que la estaba mirando intensamente pues ella volteó a verle y le sonrió con esa alegría y amor de siempre. Se marchó de allí sin decir una sola palabra como todos los demás, sin valorar aquel gesto.

Cuando todos salieron Tsunade miró a su mano derecha pidiendo que la dejara a solas con su alumna, ella asintió y se marchó silenciosamente. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se escuchó cerrarse, la princesa cerró los ojos y recargó su espalda en la silla. Sakura se mantenía inmóvil frente a ella, esperando el momento.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y se quedo contemplando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Inteligente, hermosa, cariñosa, caritativa, fuerte. ¡Kami-sama! tenía tantas metas e ilusiones y ella rompería todas y cada una y era su maldita culpa.

Sakura quería convertirse en la mejor medic-nin de los 5 grandes países, quería convertirse en ANBU, ser sensei y entrenar a los escuadrones médicos, quería estar presente cuando Naruto por fin se armase de valor y le confesara sus sentimientos a Hinata, quería ver a Kakashi sentar cabeza, quería ver feliz a Sasuke… quería tantas cosas y todas se las negaría.

-Siéntate- Ordenó aunque con debilidad en la voz

Sakura sólo cumplió con la orden, estaba nerviosa. Algo malo pasaba y por la actitud de la quinta era una situación más seria que lo que describió.

-Lo siento Sakura- Comenzó a hablar con voz pausada -Te han encomendado una misión rango S- Bajó la mirada

Sakura abrió sus ojos impactada ¿Ella en una misión S? Usualmente las misiones de ese rango se dejaban para jonins experimentados y ella era sólo una chunin que haría el examen para subir de rango en unos meses, y de repente llega su maestra y le da una misión de rango S tan peligrosa. ¿Cómo sabía que era tan peligrosa? fácil, la disculpa se lo decía.

Abrió levemente la boca para preguntar el por qué, pero la cerró al recordar que un ninja no cuestiona órdenes, sólo las acata.

-Lo siento, lo siento… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo- Susurró la quinta

-¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa Tsunade?- Soltó de golpe la Haruno, decidió poner una actitud serena ante aquella situación. La rubia levantó la mirada

-La misión consiste en realizar el _Hyakka Hyoran. _Sakura… es una misión suicida- Dijo la rubia con profunda tristeza y ríos salados cayendo de sus ojos.

La ojijade se quedó en shock, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, los latidos de su corazón parecían tambores, sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar y a pesar de dar bocanadas de aire éste no llegaba a sus pulmones. Aunque quiso negarlo y tratar de evitarlo de sus labios salió un ¿por qué? hecho murmullo.

La Hokage la escuchó y quería contestarle pero le fue imposible, la voz no le salía. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, Sakura rompiéndose por dentro y su maestra viendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres la única que puede hacerlo- Le respondió cuando su voz parecía disponerse a salir de su garganta -como les dije Kenji es especial y la única forma de matarlo es destruir cada célula de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente nada serviría a excepción de ese jutsu- Dio los motivos la exuberante mujer -Además bien sabes que eres la única en saber y poder ejecutar ese jutsu. Perdóname hija, si no te lo hubiese enseñado nada de esto pasaría- Finalizó llorando aún más.

Algo dentro de Sakura se encendió. Hija, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra y cómo extrañaba que se la dijeran, aunque ya nadie lo hacía…hasta ahora.

Sus padres lamentablemente murieron a causa de una misión, llegaron a Konoha gravemente heridos y ella no hizo nada por ellos, estaba muy ocupada buscando a Sasuke. Cuando regresó y le dieron la noticia lloró por semanas enteras y hubo un momento en que odió a Sasuke con toda su alma, pero cuando la aceptación y la serenidad llegaron, también llegó la promesa de que no importase cómo o cuán difícil fuera ella salvaría cada vida que estuviese en sus manos. Y ahora estaba allí llorando como una niña cuando la vida de cientos de personas estaba en peligro.

Limpió sus lágrimas, cumpliría su promesa así tuviese que sacrificar sus sueños y su vida. Finalmente lo haría por un bien mayor.

Levantó la cabeza y pronunció fuertemente un -Acepto la misión Tsunade-sama-

La ojimiel la contempló aún con sus ojos empañados más no dijo nada. Sakura se levantó de la silla y a paso lento se dirigió a la ventana, miró su amada aldea y sonrió. Era lo correcto se dijo interiormente, todo valdría la pena por conservar la paz de su hogar y sus habitantes.

Sintió como la mujer que la acompañaba también se levantaba y le colocaba una mano en el hombro como prueba de apoyo, ella se giró completamente y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacía la rubia y se abrazó fuertemente de ella. La mayor le devolvió el abrazo, temiendo soltarla, esperanzada de que se pudiesen quedar así hasta que aquella pesadilla terminase. Lamentablemente eso sólo era una ilusión.

La pelirrosa se fue separando lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos -Así las cosas deben ser- Le dijo antes de separarse totalmente y comenzar a salir del despacho

-Lo sé, pero aún así duele. De verdad lo siento- Le comentó la rubia.

Sakura sólo asintió sin volverse y salió de aquella habitación, tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

* * *

_Hi! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y no me quieran matar por hacerle esto a Sakurita pero recuerden que éste fic (inner: como la mayoría) es de drama/tragedia. _

_Por cierto, el nombre del kinjutsu es una invención mía. Es el conjunto de 2 jutsus conocidos, uno de Deidara y otro está en la lista de jutsus prohibidos._

_JIBAKU: BOMBA SUICIDA_

_HYAKKA HYORAN: FLUJO INCENDIARIO _

_Mi japonés (inner: igual que todos los demás idiomas) es malísimo, así que sí cometí un error al "traducir" lo siento de verdad. _

_En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que en realidad me está constando demasiado trabajo, pero la lucha se hará. _

_XOXO SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS_


	3. TIEMPO

-ACLARACIONES: 

_**-Sakura y Sasuke- **_Inner

S&S- Cambio de escena

"Sakura"- Sarcasmo o frase de transición

* * *

**CAP. 3 TIEMPO**

Al verse fuera del despacho un nudo en la garganta sintió. ¿Qué haría? Le quedaban pocos días de vida y quería aprovecharlos y estar con sus seres amados. Quería salir con sus amigas, platicar con ellas, visitar las tumbas de sus padres, ordenar las cosas en es hospital, convencer a los apáticos de sus compañeros para realizar un día de campo.

Demasiadas cosas y poco tiempo pensó con desánimo.

Salió de la torre respirando profundamente el aire limpio de la aldea, aún no sabía a qué se debía pero Konoha tenía un aroma que impregnaba el aire. Algo especial, tan especial que no se sentía en ninguna aldea que alguna vez haya pisado.

Empezó a caminar y dio gracias internamente porque ninguno de sus amigos espero por ella, no estaba lista para verlos. Quería, pero no podía.

Saltó hacía el techo más cercano y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. Era lo mejor, si se encontraba con Naruto la hostigaría con miles de cuestionamientos que no soportaría.

Pasó a unos pocos metros del puesto de ramen, una cristalina lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Una lágrima de desolación y nostalgia. Su destino estaba escrito.

Llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta con llave, cerró cada cortina de su casa sumergiéndola en una total oscuridad y pesadamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cómoda cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, observó cada rincón de su blanca habitación mientras miles de recuerdos atiborraban su mente.

Sus ojos se posaron en las 2 fotografías del equipo 7. Se levantó hacía su pequeño escritorio de madera para apreciarlas mejor. La primera del antiguo equipo, aquella que se tomaron en una de sus primeras misiones. Y a su lado otra del actual equipo, Yamato se las tomó cuando realizaron su primera misión después del regreso de Sasuke. Fue una foto inesperada.

***** FLASHBACK *****

Nos habíamos detenido en un río para tomar agua y allí Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse por culpa de una pequeña rama.

Sasuke comentó con burla - ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a ser ninja usuratonkachi?-

Todos comenzamos a reír mientras Naruto hacía un mohín gracioso. En ese momento Yamato nos tomó la foto dándonos a todos una sorpresa.

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Levantó el portarretrato de 2 divisiones donde se encontraban las fotografías, las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos y cayó de rodillas soltando todo su dolor.

Pasó horas acostada en el suelo en posición fetal, tratando inútilmente de protegerse del dolor. La desolación y la tristeza la carcomían por dentro sin deseos de parar.

Sus fuertes sollozos que atravesaban el umbral se convirtieron posteriormente en sollozos y gimoteos menos profundos pero sin menor dolor, y poco a poco el agotamiento llegó a ella y se inundó en su mundo subconsciente donde deseaba las cosas fueran mejor.

Despertó de su sueño cuando unos fuertes golpes en su puerta rompían su tranquilidad, miró el pequeño reloj que se posaba en una mesita de noche, éste comunicaba 9:30 AM. Sakura sabía que era tarde pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, probablemente por dormir en el suelo y en aquella posición tan incómoda. Y ni que hablar de su cabeza y sus ojos los cuales sentía le iban a salir de sus cuencas.

Dejo de pensar en su "favorable" aspecto cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes que estremecían su casa. Decidió ir a destrozar a quien fuese el causante de haberla despertado. Iba caminando para dejar su habitación y cometer homicidio cuando una voz chilló desde el otro lado, una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Sakura-chan ábreme ¿Estás allí?- Preguntó impaciente el rubio -Sakura-chan abre por favor-

La medic-nin paró su andar, la garganta se le secó y los ojos le comenzaron a escocer nuevamente. Sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado, lo notaba por el tono de voz, pero no podía abrir. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando esos ojos celestes la miraran y ella no pudiese sostenerlos?

Volvió sus pasos lentamente, casi con temor, hacia su habitación. Aún no podía verlo. Cuando llegó se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, tratando de huir de todo mientras su rubio amigo seguía golpeando la puerta como si no existiera mañana.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Naruto estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la casa de su amiga. A su lado Sasuke con su habitual cara de fastidio y a su otro lado recargándose en una barda el pelinegro de sonrisas falsas que en ése momento se encontraba extrañado por la situación.

Después de varios minutos realizando la misma acción el rubio dejó de golpear la puerta pero sin la mínima intención de irse de allí, no hasta ver salir o entrar a Sakura por esa puerta. ¿Por qué entrar o salir? Porque no sabían a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba la pelirrosa. Hizo un ademán de volver a su acción anterior pero la voz fastidiada del vengador le detuvo.

-Basta dobe ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no está aquí?-

-¡Pero teme, no vemos a Sakura-chan desde la reunión con la vieja- Dijo con un hilito de voz, dando entender de que realmente estaba preocupado

-Tal vez Tsunade-sama le dio una misión y por eso no la encontramos en ninguna parte- Dio su teoría Sai, que en ese momento se había colocado a lado del chico hiperactivo y lo miraba fijamente

El aludido cerró sus ojos analizando la posibilidad, pero después los abrió y musito con seguridad

-No, ella no se iría de la aldea sin avisarnos por muy importante que la misión sea-

Ambos morenos meditaron su respuesta, aceptando que el rubio tenía razón. Sakura jamás fue a una misión sin avisarles y despedirse de ellos. Era una tradición en el equipo de que aunque a alguno lo mandarán en misión de solitario, todos iban a despedirlo en la puerta de la aldea.

-Tal vez está en el hospital- Comentó el dueño del sharingan

-No, hoy fui antes de encontrarme con ustedes e Hinata me dijo que no se presentaba desde ayer, de hecho no terminó su turno después de la reunión- Informó el ojiazul

-Probablemente ayer tenía cosas que hacer, seguramente Tsunade-sama le encargo algún papeleo para hacer y por eso se quedó en la torre y no regreso al hospital. Ahora debe estar ya en el campo de entrenamiento muy enojada porque nosotros también llegamos tarde y no sólo Kakashi-sensei-.

El dibujante le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa para infundirle confianza al amante del ramen. Éste sólo sonrió forzadamente dando media vuelta para encaminarse a su largo día de entrenamiento, pero a pesar de que Sai le había dado una buena razón para la ausencia de su amiga no pudo evitar que ese sentimiento que le presionaba el corazón desapareciera. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso lo estaba sofocando.

El Uchiha se iba a dar la vuelta para seguirlos pero primero activo su sharingan para confirmar lo que sospechaba, Sakura sí se encontraba dentro de su casa. Frunció el seño desconcertado, era obvio que algo le pasaba a la pelirrosa y eso había causado su "desaparición". Se preguntó interiormente que era tan grave para que se negara a verlos. Escuchó como Naruto lo llamaba y decidió irse, finalmente nada ganaba con cuestionarse, lo importante era obtener respuestas y eso es exactamente lo que él iba a hacer.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Sakura dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al escuchar como los golpeteos de su puerta cesaban y agradeció internamente a quien haya convencido a su amigo de irse, porque de eso estaba segura, el cabezota de su amigo podría quedarse allí hasta que ella se dignara a salir.

Se acomodo en su cama abrazando fuertemente una de sus almohadas mientras nuevamente lágrimas surcaban su rostro e imágenes de sus amigos iban y venían sin cesar. Se atragantó con su propia saliva al pensar que ya no estaría con ellos, ya no podría admirar los dibujos de Sai, ya no escucharía a su amigo exclamando a todo pulmón ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage, Dattebayo!, ya no reprendería a su sensei por llegar tarde y por no despegar su vista de ese libro hentai que ella tanto odiaba, pero lo que más le dolía era que ya no volvería a ver esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa altanera que tanto adoraba.

Volvió a llorar con más fuerza sintiéndose extrañamente sofocada, pero a diferencia de otras veces ese sofocamiento la hacía sentir bien, tal vez inconcientemente era una forma de recordar que aún estaba viva, que aún había tiempo. Poco sí, pero al final de cuentas tiempo.

Tiempo que en ese momento sentía pasar muy lento pero estaba segura cuando se acercara el día de la batalla sería como agua que cae de sus manos. Sabes que lo tienes pero también sabes que se te escapa sin saber exactamente por dónde, para finalmente darte cuenta de que se ha ido y tú estás con las manos vacías.

Se acomodó mejor en su cama para así poder descansar un poco más. Quería olvidar todo, incluso su nombre para que cuando llegase el momento de efectuar su misión doliese un poco menos.

Pasaron las horas y ella aún se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo pero a pesar de eso no estaba tranquila, soñaba con la realización de aquel Kinjutsu, sentía desesperación, miedo. Juraba podía sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo quemaba como lava, como sus fuerzas la abandonaban totalmente después de realizar los sellos y una fuerte y sonora explosión la rodeaba.

Se veía a sí misma caer al suelo totalmente ensangrentada, sin una pizca de chakra para curarse o simplemente hacer un intento de salir del campo de batalla.

Vio como sus propios ojos se iban eclipsando, como una sonrisa lastimera surcaba sus labios y pudo contemplar como una lágrima cristalina dejaba marcada su ruta de desplazamiento por su rostro sucio de sangre y polvo. Gritó fuerte y desgarradoramente y fue allí cuando salió de la pesadilla y se despertó con el pulso enormemente acelerado, el rostro mojado de lágrimas y el cuerpo brilloso por el sudor.

Jadeo buscando el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones y se sentó despacio, llevándose en el acto su mano al pecho tratando de calmar a su agónico corazón.

-No puedo hacerlo- Pensó tristemente, cobardemente

_**-Claro que puedes, no puedes negarte. Miles de vidas dependen de ti, la aldea entera depende de ti- **Gritó su inner molesta _

-Pensé que ya no estabas aquí, pensé que habías huido… tú que tienes oportunidad- Le comentó delicadamente a su inner

Ésta sólo sonrió con tristeza y dijo_ -**Jamás, recuerda que somos una y siempre estaré a tu lado aunque morir sea nuestro destino- **_

-No quiero que mi vida termine- Confesó en un murmullo a su otra mitad

_**-Sakura,-** Empezó a hablar la intangible con voz comprensiva **-lo ****sé, pero eres una ninja. Un día juramos hacer todo por proteger a los demás. Dime, ¿estás dispuesta a ver a nuestros amigos morir por que tú no lograste dejar tu miedo? ¿podrás cargar en tu conciencia que por tí ellos no tienen oportunidad? ¿estás dispuesta a vivir como una cobarde?- **_

Sakura lo pensó y sonrió con resignación, no podía negarles a sus seres amados la oportunidad de seguir viviendo aunque fuera a su costa. Al contrario, se sentía feliz de que ésta vez ella los protegería.

Estaba segura que al principio sufrirían y se sentirían enojados, decepcionados; pero después lo entenderían. Entenderían que lo hizo por amor.

_**-Y finalmente habremos cumplido nuestra promesa, salvar y ser reconocida como una admirable ninja, después de todo nuestro nombre estará grabado en el monumento - **Dijo inner con voz convencida y lo último con voz divertida, tratando de ver el lado positivo al nefasto asunto_

Sakura soltó una ligera carcajada, a pesar de que su inner era muy irritante siempre lograba subirle los ánimos. Miró su reloj que marcaba las 4:00 PM. Se levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina, allí tomó un vaso de la alacena y vació jugo de naranja que sacó del refrigerador. Tomó una gran cantidad del líquido amarillo, estaba muy deshidratada. Por tanto llorar se dijo interiormente.

Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de su desayunador y se quedó mirando absorta a la nada, hundida en sus pensamientos.

_**-¡Basta ya!- **_Gritó su inner **_-Realmente piensas quedarte aquí hasta que llegue el día ¡vamos, no puedes hacerlo, recuerda que aún queremos y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer shannaro! Además - _**agregó con voz maliciosa _**-si te quedas aquí a los chicos se les hará raro y comenzarán a bombardearte de preguntas- **_

La medic-nin parpadeo varias veces tratando así de salir de sus pensamientos y analizar la información dada, bruscamente cabe destacar. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que su inner tenía razón, no podía quedarse allí ¿o sí?. Agitó su cabeza eliminando los otra vez crecientes deseos de quedarse en su miseria. Adopto su pose pensativa y le preguntó a su compañera permanente

-Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-

La antedicha se quedo muda, para después de un momento a otro lanzar puñetazos al aire alegremente y contestar _**-Pues muchas cosas shannaro. Arreglar la habitación**__**…**__**recuerda que queríamos regalarles algunas cosas a las chicas, además los expedientes del hospital son un desastre y muchas de las enfermeras necesitan nuevas órdenes, un día de campo con todos los equipos no suena mal y si me permites decirlo una noche con Sasuke-kun sería el cierre perfecto- **_

Sakura enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies y gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres una pervertida shannaro!-

**_- Somos querida, recuérdalo... somos- _**Contestó con tranquilidad su inner _**-Además, es verdad-**_ Concluyó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-Ya- Musitó la ninja, la verdad discutir con su "otro yo" no era algo que le resultase mínimamente agradable -Entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero?- Preguntó

_**-Pues yo opino que no podemos ir al hospital a ésta hora, ya es un poco tarde, además nos vemos fatal. Mejor arreglemos la casa... ya sabes, para que cuando acabe la misión se puedan llevar todo sin problemas- **_

La pelirrosa asintió sin mucho interés y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso algo cómodo y ligero y comenzó a ordenar, algunas cosas las colocó en cajas y otras simplemente en bolsas para tirarlas.

Estuvó así por varias horas, observando como todo quedaba más despejado. Muchas veces se le hizo un un nudo en la garganta pero se tranquilizaba al pensar que era lo mejor, la verdad es que debía dejar todo el orden para marcharse concentrada y en paz a la misión.

Observó otra vez el reloj, 9:45 ¡Vaya que el tiempo pasaba volando!. Ese era el problema con el tiempo, a veces iba con tanta lentitud que fastidiaba o con tanta rapidez que asustaba.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

El resto del quipo 7 se encontraba como siempre en el puesto de ramen tratando de recuperar energías después de un largo y agotador día de entrenamiento. Pero a pesar de que todo parecía normal había detalles que demostraban lo contrario.

Kakashi estaba serio y a pesar de mantener su librito abierto ante sus ojos éste no leía, de hecho llevaba más de una hora en la misma hoja. Sai extrañamente dibujaba un árbol de cerezo marchito y se preguntaba interiormente ¿por qué?, él siempre dibujaba cosas vivas y ahora tenía ante sus ojos una imagen triste.

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo permanentemente fruncido, no comía y sólo buscaba una posible respuesta de por qué su compañera no les había buscado en 2 malditos días, Naruto era el que se notaba más extraño pues milagrosamente estaba callado y sólo había comido 3 platos de ramen sin la intención de pedir otro.

El viejo del puesto se les quedo mirando por un gran rato, obviamente algo pasaba, las actitudes de todos se lo decía. Para él no era necesario hablar con ellos, sus caras y su comportamiento los delataban. Después de todo en aquel equipo estaban sus mejores clientes.

-¿Están bien- Cuestionó el dueño -Se les ve algo…decaídos- declaró

Todos levantaron la cabeza y sólo asintieron sin saber exactamente que decir, ni siquiera ellos sabían exactamente que pasaba. El dueño de Ichiraku les sonrió y miro al rubio -Naruto ¿no quieres otro ramen? Yo invito-

El chico sólo sonrió forzadamente y musito con voz apagada -No gracias, ya no tengo hambre-

Ok, pensó el señor, definitivamente era grave, el Apocalipsis se aproximaba. Tembló ligeramente pero trato de tranquilizarse -¿Y la señorita Sakura por qué no vino con ustedes? ¿Acaso está de misión?-

Los shinobis salieron de su pensamiento general del Apocalipsis y miraron al frente tratando de responder pero la verdad es que no sabían que decir pues ni ellos mismos sabían. Se escuchó un golpe en la mesa y un Naruto murmurando -No sé, no sé… pero Tsunade-obachan me lo dirá ahora-

Éste te levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía la torre, los demás supieron exactamente que haría y salieron del local dispuesto a seguirlo. El viejo sólo observó como se marcharon, gracias a Kami-sama todos habían dejado el dinero sobre la mesa, suspiro, algo malo pasaría intuyó.

Naruto abrió de un golpe la puerta y entró sin dar ninguna clase de honores, observó atónitamente como la rubia al percatarse de su presencia se apresuró a limpiar una rebelde lágrima. En ese momento llegaron los demás miembros musitando un leve "permiso Tsunade-sama".

La de coletas los miró con furia pero ninguno de ellos se inmutó. Demonios, pensó, ¿Por qué ese equipo era el único que le faltaba al respeto de esa manera y lo peor es que parecía no importarles?. Su poca consideración con ellos se fue al ver que todos la miraban analíticamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieren a estas horas- Gritó furibunda

-Perdón que la molestemos Hokage-sama -Comentó Kakashi educadamente, la verdad no quería hacer enojar más a la mujer y morir allí -Pero nos preguntábamos si nos podría informar…-

-¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan- Lo cortó bruscamente el rubio

Kakashi se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, definitivamente su ex alumno era un idiota. La sannin entrecerró sus ojos, ese niño la volvía loca, pero detuvo su ira homicida al razonar su pregunta -¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó

-No te hagas vieja ¡¿Qué pesado trabajo le mandaste hacer a mi hermanita? No ha ido a su casa por 2 días completos ni tampoco al hospital ¿sabes que no es tu esclava verdad? Es tu alumna pero no tu esclava ¿por qué ero-sannin y tu no entienden eso? ¡nos tratan tan mal!- Terminó llorando de indignación el ojiazul

A todos en aquella habitación les salió una gotita en la cabeza, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Por qué salía con eso ese baka?

Tsunade a pesar de sentirse ofendida por la alusión de que maltrataba a su alumna no dijo nada y se contuvo de golpear al hiperactivo rubio y mandarlo hasta Suna. La verdad es que estaba preocupada, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender que su alumna estaba huyendo de su equipo.

Era comprensible después de todo, recibir una noticia de ésa índole podía desmoronar a cualquiera.

Ni siquiera los equipos ANBU estaban preparados para algo así, no porque no estuviesen acostumbrados a sentir la muerte tan cerca, sino porque a pesar de todo, ellos tenían esperanza de salir vivos, de contar con otras personas que los apoyaran y cuidaran su espalda. En cambio Sakura no tenía eso, estaría sola y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Posó su mirada triste en unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio, pidiendo perdón silenciosamente. Perdón al equipo 7 porque los separaría, porque les quitaría a la luz de su vida. Porque aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijera, esa joven de pelo rosado era la felicidad de todos aquellos hombres. Sólo ella pudo comprenderlos y amarlos desde el inicio.

Sólo ella tuvo el valor de amarlos incondicionalmente, sólo ella los libero de su soledad. Ella hizo el trabajo duro, gracias a ella cada uno de esos shinobis abrió su corazón. Ese equipo estaba agradecido con ella y esas mujeres que están o estarán a lado de su príncipe azul deberían estarlo eternamente.

Gracias a Sakura todos ellos podrían tener un final feliz mientras ella cae silenciosamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder pero se prohibió derramar una lágrima frente a ellos por 2 simples motivos: primero por orgullo y segundo porque esos niños se darían cuenta de que algo pasaba y si Sakura no deseaba decirles nada, ella no era nadie para ir contra sus deseos.

-Tsunade-obachan dígame ya dónde está Sakura-chan- Gritó potentemente el rubio, la impaciencia hacía que moviera frenéticamente su pie

Eso fue todo lo necesario para sacar a la mujer de sus pensamientos depresivos y su mal humor regresara más rápido que un flash.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que me encargo de que no tengas descendencia ¿entendido?

Naruto asintió repetidamente tratando de evitar hacer notar su miedo

-Bueno, basta de tonterías. Nos dirás o no Tsunade, ya bastante tiempo he perdido al estar aquí por tremenda estupidez- Habló Sasuke con un tono que indicaba claramente lo irritado que estaba

Kakashi sólo soltó un suspiro cansado ¿Ahora resulta que es una estupidez? Por Kami-sama, ese niño podía engañar a medio mundo pero él sabía que también estaba preocupado por la integrante femenina. Después de todo él había sido su sensei y se podía jactar de que los conocía perfectamente.

Tsunade soltó de golpe el aire que había contenido por unos segundos y se dispuso a contestar

-No sé que es lo que se les hace extraño, Sakura está de misión- mintió

Todos los hombres de aquella estancia entrecerraron sus ojos con desconfianza, sabían que no era así

-Miente- acusó Sai -la fea no se iría sin despedirse, es contra las reglas- afirmó el dibujante recordando lo dicho por Naruto

Los demás afirmaron silenciosamente y la rubia cerró sus puños con coraje ¿Porqué simplemente no aceptaban sus palabras y se iban? No, ellos tenían que contradecirla y hacerla quedar en ridículo por su mentira descubierta. Pensó rápidamente que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió con que cubrir su error.

-¡Joder, no me dejaron terminar!- Se hizo la digna -Sakura está de misión pero dentro de la misma aldea. Tiene que aprender varias técnicas curativas para la pelea con Kenji. Le ordene quedarse en la biblioteca sin poder salir hasta que los memorizara. Por lo visto aún no lo ha logrado- Agregó con desdén para hacer más creíble la situación.

-Ahora ¿algo más o ya van a dejarme descansar bakas?- Dijo con furia

Los 4 hombres salieron deprisa del despacho y al verse minimamente satisfechos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Sin embargo cuando un peliplata desapareció en una nube de humo ninguno se dio cuenta de que no iba a su hogar, sino que regresó al despacho de la líder de la hoja, ésta al verlo nuevamente iba a empezar a lanzarle los objetos que tenía a la mano hasta que se percató de la mirada seria de Hatake, aquella que sólo se le veía cuando algo realmente era preocupante.

-Ahora Tsunade-sama, dígame exactamente que es lo que pasa con Sakura- Exigió ante la mirada sorprendida de la exuberante mujer.

* * *

HI! Perdón, Sé que quieren matarme y la verdad es que no las culpo. Hace tiempo tenía ya éste capítulo pero lamentablemente ando corta de tiempo y no lograba transcribirlo en la computadora, además de que la mía no está disponible por el momento así que tengo que utilizar la de mi hermano

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios... estoy feliz por que ésta historia sea de su agrado. Y recuerden que para dudas, comentarios, amenazas y todos los demás el botón de abajo me lo hará saber.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que las sensibles no hayan derramado muchas lágrimas. Les deseo de todo corazón un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que ya está en progreso.

XOXO SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS


	4. MEMORIAS

-ACLARACIONES: 

_**-Sakura y Sasuke- **_Inner

S&S- Cambio de escena

"Sakura"- Sarcasmo o para dar énfasis a una palabra o frase

* * *

**CAP. 4 MEMORIAS**

-No sé de que hablas Kakashi, ya te dije dónde está Sakura y qué está haciendo- Le reprochó la mujer -¿Qué más quieres?- Cuestionó

-La verdad- Fue lo único que dijo el ninja peliplateado

Tsunade iba a soltar otra mentira pero Kakashi como si le leyera el pensamiento comentó -Por favor Tsunade-sama no me mienta más, ¿No cree que merezco saber que es lo que en verdad pasa? Después de todo fui su sensei, la considero como mi hija y debo saber si algo grande acontece en su vida. No sólo usted debe tener ese privilegio-

A la quinta esas palabras le cayeron como agua fría en pleno invierno. Era verdad, después de todo no sólo ella se preocupaba por la seguridad de la joven, ella veía a Sakura como su hija pero olvido que Kakashi también la veía así, se le olvido que Kakashi merecía saber que su hija se iría.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota mientas miraba al ninja frente a ella, hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento, el aludido así lo hizo y se quedó callado hasta que la mujer decidió hablar.

-Lo que te diga en ese momento es confidencial ¿entendido? Sólo Sakura, Shizune, yo y ahora tú tenemos conocimiento de esto y así se debe de mantener- Advirtió la ojimiel

El shinobi asintió mudamente aceptando la condición y ligera amenaza de la sannin.

-Bien, como les dije en la reunión, Kenji es un ninja especial puesto que puede regenerar su cuerpo. No podemos hacerle daño con ningún jutsu tradicional, la única forma de evitar que utilice su habilidad es literalmente quemar y hacer explotar cada célula de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente sólo un jutsu puede hacer eso- Comentó la rubia

-¿Están seguros que ninguna técnica le afecta? ¿Por qué no lo cansamos y agotamos su chakra para que deje de regenerarse?- Comentó el copy-nin, un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, ese acto era su instinto diciéndole que lo que vendría a continuación no le gustaría.

-No funciona así Kakashi, no sabemos cómo pero aparentemente no tiene un límite de chakra. Se rumora que tiene la habilidad de tomar energía de lo que lo rodea. Por otra parte, claro que estoy segura, 2 equipos ANBU caídos y uno grave en el hospital puede confirmártelo. ¿¡Por qué demonios crees que digo que sólo un jutsu puede vencerlo?-

Sí, definitivamente malo pensó Kakashi, su instinto nunca le fallaba y sin embargo pensó que algo le faltaba a ésta ecuación -¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?- Habló bruscamente, Tsunade bajo la mirada avergonzada, no quería observar la expresión del shinobi

-Ese es el problema, sólo ella tiene el conocimiento de esa técnica y la habilidad para hacerlo-

-¿En qué consiste exactamente el jutsu?- Preguntó entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, un movimiento involuntario cuando tenía sospechas y estaba nervioso. La mujer no le contestó

-¿Tsunade-sama?- La llamó lentamente para animarla a continuar

-Se necesita un control de chakra perfecto, nada menor que perfecto y ambos sabemos que Sakura lo ha tenido desde niña, por otra parte Sakura es la única además de mi que sabe ese jutsu- Explicó la rubia -Lo siento Kakashi, es mi culpa…no debí enseñárselo- Terminó con arrepentimiento marcada en su voz y su rostro

-¿Qué tipo de jutsu es?- Cuestionó con voz apagada, se temía lo peor

-Un kinjutsu. Sakura tiene que realizarlo, pero…- Se detuvo al sentir esa presión en el pecho, realmente no quería comunicarle la fatal noticia al peliplata

-Pero… ¿Pero qué Hokage-sama?- Indago el oyente

-Pero ella no regresará de la misión, es un jutsu suicida Kakashi- Soltó la sannin de golpe. El copy-nin dejó de respirar y abrió mucho sus ojos, tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal pero la mirada y los puños cerrados de la mujer sentada frente a él le confirmó que todo era real, no supo que decir. Cerró sus ojos, mala idea, pensó cuando memorias de su pequeña pelirrosa llegaron a su mente. Cuando se presento ante él, cuando se sintió tan orgulloso al ver como escalaba ese árbol con tanta facilidad, cuando la vio tan angustiada después de que sus 2 compañeros peleaban con tanta furia, cuando estuvo tan destrozada al saber que Sasuke se había marchado, cuando la vio después del entrenamiento de Tsunade y se dio cuenta de que había florecido. Vio a su pequeña pelirrosa con esa sonrisa tan inmensa de cariño, sus ojos llenos de ternura, su chakra cálido, como si estuviese repleto de…amor.

Eso es lo que hacía a Sakura tan especial, ella era la única que podía amar a toda persona que se le cruzara en su camino. ¡No era justo que algo tan valioso muriera! ¡No era justo que la luz y alegría de Konoha dejara de existir! Él no lo permitiría.

-No- Dijo más para él que para la mujer que en ese momento abrió los ojos al máximo sus ojos

-Perdóneme Hokage-sama pero no lo voy a permitir-

Tsunade escuchó ese tono de voz, aquel que decía que no quería replicas, sonrió, era lo menos que esperaba de aquel shinobi. Lo miró tiernamente y se dispuso a hablar

-Kakashi, sé como te sientes pero no podemos hacer nada. Esto fue ordenado por el consejo-

-No me importa quién lo haya ordenado o aprobado, no lo voy a permitir ¡Ella no se lo merece!- Estaba encolerizado, quería ir a buscar a esos 2 viejos del consejo y enseñarles todo su repertorio de jutsus

La ojimiel suspiro, claro que no se lo merecía, pero al final de cuentas era lo único que podía salvar a Konoha. Kakashi la miró como nunca lo había hecho, con furia.

-Usted lo permitió ¿verdad?- Dijo arrastrando cada palabra

La sannin le mantuvo la mirada y decidió decirle la verdad -No tuve opción, lamentablemente Sakura es la única que puede hacer esto. Sin ella Konoha y todos nosotros pereceríamos, sin Sakura no hay futuro. Compréndelo por favor, analízalo como ninja, no como padre-

El peliplata relajo su postura y su mirada, Tsunade estaba en lo cierto pero aún así no quería aceptarlo. Estaba dispuesto a morir peleando una guerra condenada al fracaso a sobrevivir sabiendo que su ex alumna se había sacrificado.

-No lo permitiré, así tenga que hacer el jutsu yo mismo o tenga que sacar a Sakura a la fuerza de la villa y la consideren traidora-

La furia de la sannin llegó a límites insospechados cuando el copy-nin mencionó lo último, explotó -Maldita sea Hatake, no seas inconsciente ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? ¿Crees que no estoy desecha por dentro? ¿Qué no crees que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por evitar esto? Claro que sí, pero no podemos ser tan egoístas, no podemos sacrificar cientos de vidas sólo por que no queramos que Sakura cumpla su deber, por que sí Kakashi, queramos o no es su deber. Es una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja y juró dar su vida si era necesario por protegerla, pues bien, lamentablemente sí la necesitamos. Además ¿Crees que Sakura aceptaría irse de la aldea? ¿Crees que te perdonaría si no la dejas realizar su misión y todos mueren? Por supuesto que no Kakashi. Lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo, no tienes otra opción-

El hombre se quedó muy quieto, tratando de digerir todas las palabras de la rubia. Maldijo interiormente a todos los dioses pues se dio cuenta de que cada palabra era cierta. Sakura era una ninja, su deber era proteger a la aldea y si de algo estaba seguro es de que ella lo odiaría si no la dejaba cumplir su misión. Su ex alumna se había vuelto una persona orgullosa y no hay nada peor para el orgullo que verse superado o subestimado.

Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cabizbajo, sólo se detuvo para decirle a la rubia tras él -No es justo-. Tsunade cerró sus ojos con pesadez más no contestó.

Sin otra cosa con deseos de salir de su boca abandonó la habitación y posteriormente la torre. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente, como un lobo solitario sin esperanza de encontrar a su manada.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Sakura pasó su mirada por su habitación limpia y sonrió, se sentó en el taburete frente a su tocador y observó un alhajero de madera adornado con flores de cerezo que su madre le regaló cuando salió de la academia, amaba ese objeto y la verdad es que no quería que se quedara abandonado

_**-¿Porqué no se lo das a Tsunade, ella es como nuestra madre y lo cuidará. Además recuerda que cuando lo vio le encantó-**_ Sugirió su inner

Sakura sonrió, era verdad, cuando su maestra lo vio se enamoró de ese alhajero que además también era una cajita musical.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Sakura estaba en su cama enferma ¿Cómo una ninja médico puede estar enferma? Fácil, Konoha fue "atacada" por una epidemia de gripe, muchas personas de la aldea se enfermaron y acudieron a su consulta. Irremediablemente ella también enfermó al verse rodeada de tantos virus y como en ese tiempo estaba tan ocupada olvido por completo vacunarse hasta que fue muy tarde pues el maldito virus ya había pedido hospedaje en su cuerpo.

Ese día se sentía terriblemente mal y había avisado al hospital que no podría ir, lamentablemente estaba sola ya que todo su equipo fue mandado a una misión y ella se tuvo que quedar para controlar la epidemia. El punto es que estaba sola en casa y con una gripa del demonio. Durmió durante todo el día tratando de recuperar las energías que la enfermedad le quitaba.

Ya era de noche cuando su estómago comenzó a pedir alimento pero la verdad es que se sentía tan mal que no quería ni levantarse, de pronto la puerta principal comenzó a hacer ruido, alguien estaba afuera llamando.

La ojijade dio un suspiro de resignación, sabía que quien fuera no se iría hasta que abriera, era como su maldición.

Lentamente se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con unos ojos miel que le miraban con reproche. Sakura tembló

-Tsunade-sama- Dijo la chica con cautela -¿Qué ha…-

-Quería ver como la imprudente de mi alumna se encontraba- La calló la rubia -¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inconsciente Sakura, sabes que el virus es fuete y tú no te cuidaste- La regaño

La joven bajó la cabeza apenada y con sólo un murmullo dijo un -Lo siento Tsunade-sama. Tiene razón soy una tonta-

La de coletas suavizó su mirada y le preguntó con voz cariñosa -¿Cómo te sientes?- La aludida levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta en los mieles de su maestra que había dejado su molestia y ahora sólo expresaban preocupación. Le sonrió y con voz suave comentó -Bien Tsunade-sama, sólo es una pequeña gripe. Mañana estaré como nueva- Afirmó

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estómago de la kunoichi haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente -No haz comido nada- Afirmó la mayor

La ojijade negó levemente con la cabeza, definitivamente su maestra la mataría

-Ve a la cama Sakura- Dijo con la voz autoritaria de siempre -¡Ahora!- Gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que su alumna seguía inmóvil y con un ademán de que intentaría contradecirla

El inner de la chunin grito de miedo corriendo de un lado a otro _**-¡Vámonos shannaro, soy muy joven y hermosa para morir! ¡Vámonos! ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?- .**_ La pelirrosa trago saliva duramente y se fue al lugar indicado

La sannin al ver que su alumna cumplió la orden sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer. Le preparó una sopa y al terminar le llevó el plato a la habitación, vio orgullosamente como su alumna predilecta la mantenía impecable.

Contempló como la pelirrrosa se mantenía sentada en su cama, utilizando de apoyo su cabecera, casi se carcajea cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad al percatarse de la bandeja que contenía la comida

-Basta de mirarme así, aunque no lo creas sí se cocina a pesar de llevar años sin hacerlo- Comentó divertida

Sakura se sonrojó y bajo la mirada apenada musitando -Perdóneme, no fue mi intención-

-Basta Sakura, no tienes que disculparte por todo. Mejor come para que te recuperes pronto- La pelirrosa sonrió y dio un alegre gracias cuando la rubia dejo la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

La exuberante mujer pasó su mirar por todo el lugar, se detuvo cuando un objeto le llamó la atención. Se acercó al tocador donde se encontraba éste y lo miró detenidamente, pasó sus dedos por la fina madera y se encantó al sentir el relieve de las flores

-Me la regalo mi madre cuando salí de la academia- Le comentó la chica con voz delicada

-Es muy hermosa- Contestó la rubia

Sakura se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hasta el objeto, lo levantó para girar la llave que se encontraba a un lado y al soltarla comenzó una hermosa melodía de piano y violín. La chica la colocó en su lugar y ambas se quedaron absortas escuchándola mientras hechos de su vida llegaban a su mente. Sakura recordaba el cálido abrazo de su madre al entregarle aquel regalo y la felicidad que sintió al verlo por primera vez, la mayor se perdió en las notas de la canción la cual se parecía mucho a la que una vez escuchó cuando junto a Dan se quedó dormida.

-Sabe, este objeto hace que vuelva a sentir a mi madre cerca. Me recuerda a ella: delicada, frágil, valiosa-

La sannin bajó triste la cabeza y apenas en un susurro comento -Lo siento Sakura, no pude salvarla. Por mi culpa ahora estas sola-

Se sobresaltó al sentir un cálido abrazo, Sakura la abrazaba. -No tiene porque culparse, sé que hizo todo lo posible. Además no estoy sola, la tengo a usted, a Kakashi y a todos mis amigos-

La pelirrosa la abrazó con mayor fuerza y la de coletas la estrechó contra sí para darle entender que siempre podría refugiarse en ella.

-Bueno jovencita, ve y come. Recuerda que necesitas energías-

Sakura se separo lentamente, la miro a los ojos y se encaminó a su cama a devorar el alimento. Tsunade miró por ultima vez el precioso objeto y fue a sentarse a un lado de su alumna mientras platicaban animadamente sobre como estaba el hospital y el berrinche que hizo Yamanaka al saber que todos los pacientes de la pelirrosa tenían que ser atendidos por ella.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Sí, definitivamente se lo daría a su maestra, sabía que lo cuidaría y lo apreciaría. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se observó en el espejo, definitivamente esos 2 días de tanta tristeza le habían pasado factura pues estaba ojerosa, con la piel reseca, los labios agrietados y juraba más delgada.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha larga. Disfrutó del agua caliente y el aroma a cerezos que el jabón impregnaba en su piel. Salió del baño cubriendo su menudo cuerpo con una toalla rosa y observó ausente su cama, no quería volver a dormir así que se colocó un pantalón ajustado, una blusa y sus inseparables botas, todo del mismo color. Se observó y sonrió, a pesar de que casi nunca se vestía de negro definitivamente el color no le iba mal, contrarrestaba totalmente con su piel clara, su cabello pastel y sus ojos jade que parecían más profundos. Cepilló su cabello y se colocó su banda, paso por la cocina, tomó una manzana y se dispuso a salir de su casa, necesitaba despejarse

Iba saltando por los techos de las casas, sentía el viento frio en su cara y lejos de molestarle le agradaba, por primera vez en tantas horas se sentía en paz. Vio la torre y decidió ir, tenía la manía de que cuando se encontraba muy estresada iba al techo de ésta y se sentaba por largas horas admirando las estrellas, la aldea y también las nubes, costumbre que adquirió cuando estuvo con Shikamaru.

Nadie sabía sobre su lugar secreto como solía llamarle ella, pues a pesar de que era un lugar conocido, ella ocultaba su chakra y se colocaba entre 2 muros que evitaban la vieran, más ella tenía una perfecta vista de todo a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó se sentó y observó detenidamente la aldea, las luces prendidas de algunas casas, las pocas personas transitando pues a pesar de que no era muy noche la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban ya refugiados en el calor de su hogar. Sonrió al pensar que muchos de ellos estarían cenando juntos, platicando animadamente de cómo les había ido en el día. Imagino a padres arropando a sus pequeños hijos y contándoles un cuento para dormir.

Se le encogió el corazón al contemplar como un aldeano llego a su casa y sus hijos se abalanzaron a saludarlo con abrazos, besos y caras sonrientes, y de pie en la puerta su hermosa esposa con un delantal puesto sonriéndole cálidamente y observándolo con unos ojos castaños llenos de infinito amor. Sonrió con tristeza, ella jamás podría tener eso, no podría ser madre ni esposa. No escucharía "mamá" en los labios de un pequeño y tampoco un "te amo". Su vida terminaría pero no la de los demás, ella lucharía, cumpliría su misión y evitaría que esas palabras que no le dirán sean seguras en la vida de otros.

Comenzó a comer la manzana roja que tenía en sus manos sin quitar ni un solo segundo los ojos del maravilloso panorama.

Vio caminar a Kakashi lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía muy desanimado. Se levantó para ir con él y preguntar que pasaba pero se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, sonrió con ternura. Después de unos minutos el peliplata llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta y unos segundos después era abrazado por una morena.

Sakura los observó, sonrió y musito para sí misma -Lo dejamos en excelentes manos-

_**-Ella lo ayudara, no te preocupes. Kakashi-sensei es una persona fuerte y estoy segura que será feliz-**_ Dijo su inner

La ojijade sólo asintió y se dirigió a su casa tomando el camino más largo.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Kakashi salió de la oficina de la quinta con un semblante fatal, su mente no paraba de recordarle que su pequeña moriría y él no podía hacer nada. Se odio por que ¿De qué demonios le servían tantos años de entrenamiento, tantas batallas, tantas técnicas y heridas sufridas si cuando realmente se necesitaba era inútil?

Caminó por la aldea sin rumbo fijo, solo movía los pies. Después de media hora vagando inútilmente levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al reconocer donde se encontraba. Era la calle que conducía a la casa de su novia, sonrió pues su inconsciente le decía que necesitaba de ella, especialmente en esos momentos.

Caminó y se colocó frente a la puerta de madera, toco levemente y segundos después le abrió la puerta su hermosa novia vestida con un pijama con dibujos de inyecciones y banditas y a pesar de que se veía sumamente tierna no pudo decir nada y sólo le sonrió débilmente bajo su máscara.

La pelinegra lo observó y al ver sus ojos contempló toda la tristeza contenida -Te haz enterado- Le afirmó en un susurro. El shinobi confirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y en ese momento sintió unos cálidos brazos envolviéndolo, él se dejo llevar por la sensación y cerró los ojos.

Después de unos minutos sintió unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos aún con la máscara puesta y una delicada y suave mano tomando la suya y arrastrándolo dentro de aquella casa.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Sasuke vio pasar una mata de cabello rosa no muy lejos de él y se preguntó qué demonios pasaba, todo estaba tan extraño. No era normal ver a Sakura a la mitad de la noche sola, vestida de negro y con un semblante tan triste.

Se sentía tan impotente por aún no saber exactamente que pasaba con la chica pues esa excusa que les dio la Hokage sólo se la creyó el estúpido de su amigo.

Él sabía que algo pasaba y eso le molestaba aunque no tanto como el saber ¿Por qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a la molestia?

Tenía muchas preguntas que demandaban respuestas y si algo sabían todos es que un Uchiha jamás se queda con dudas.

* * *

¡ALTO!

Antes de que me maten sus shurikens déjenme decirles que hoy es mi cumpleaños y no pueden matar a alguien en ese día ¿verdad?

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero la verdad es de que estuve muy ocupada, tuve cumpleaños, vacaciones, organización de mi fiesta, en fin… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Espero poder actualizar en 15 días, no prometo nada pero el intento se hará.

Ahhh y por cierto, sé que no puedo obligarlas a dejarme un review pero la verdad es que me puse medio triste por su poca respuesta del capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a las que han seguido está historia y la han puesto en favoritas, no saben la alegría que me dan.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos leeremos pronto.

XOXO SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS


	5. MENTIRAS PIADOSAS

**CAP. 5 MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

Sasuke Uchiha se levanto de mal humor, no había logrado dormir muy bien. Era extraño puesto desde que había vengado a su clan las noches de insomnio y pesadillas habían llegado a su fin, se sentía tranquilo mientras dormía pero eso no lo sintió anoche.

Se sintió desesperado, con angustia y miedo y sin embargo no sabía exactamente por qué. Recordaba su sueño, recordaba observar una explosión de una magnitud colosal mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no adentrarse a ese campo de destrucción. Soñó lo mismo una y otra vez.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se froto la cara deseando quitarse esa angustia, después de algunos minutos abandono el blando lugar que lo acogía y se encaminó a darse una ducha y así oficialmente dar inicio a su día.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Sakura se despertó cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en la ventana de su balcón, quiso ignorarlos pero éstos se hicieron más desesperados. Frustrada fue hasta el lugar de donde provenían dichos golpes y se sorprendió al ver quien la llamaba.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto ansiosa la ojijade, su maestro tenía una mirada de pesar y tristeza que superaba con creces a las que alguna vez vio de él. Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando el shinobi observo su cuerpo entero cubierto solo por una blusa de tirantes delgados y un pequeño short, ambos rojos, que conformaban su pijama.

Estaba dispuesta a mandarlo lejos con un puñetazo cuando sintió los brazos de su maestro alrededor de ella. Lo sintió templar y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había enterado. Quiso apartarse de él, gritarle que no le tuviese lástima y que no lo necesitaba pero se detuvo al sentir una gota fría caer en su hombro desnudo, Kakashi estaba llorando. Lo estrecho mientras la tristeza también la inundaba, sin embargo no lloró.

Después de unos minutos el peliplata se tranquilizo, se separo de su ex alumna e hizo un ademán de decir algo más Sakura le detuvo al colocar su dedo índice sobre los labios de él a pesar de tener la máscara y le dijo -Vamos a desayunar-. Entendió que ella no quería hablar aún del asunto.

La joven comenzó a caminar, seguramente hacia la planta baja para preparar algo, él después de unos minutos la siguió.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenían ruidos de ollas y estantes abriéndose y cerrándose, se colocó en el marco de la puerta y observo a la mujer que hacía diversos movimientos frente a una estufa. Cerró sus ojos con dolor al pensar que sería sacrificada, él no deseaba eso.

Amaba a esa niña, él se encargo de iniciarla en su camino hacía la vida y aunque ahora se arrepentía de no haberle puesto la atención que se merecía estaba orgulloso porque a pesar de su falta de apoyo ella siguió. A pesar de las pocas habilidades que mostraba para el mundo ninja y del abandono de su equipo ella jamás se rindió.

Se maldijo internamente ¡qué egoístas fueron! ¡Nunca pensaron un puto minuto en ella y sus sentimientos!

Naruto se fue a entrenar para traer a su mejor amigo, Sasuke se dejó envolver por el odio hiriendo a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y él… él era el peor de todos porque su ausencia no tenía justificación, simplemente la dejó y ahora la vida se mofaba de ellos puesto que era el turno de ella de dejarlos.

Supuso que era el karma, el pago por todo lo que tuvo que soportar. ¡Cuánto dolor tolero su niña y aún así mantenía la sonrisa siempre! Muchas veces pensó que Sakura no pertenecía al mundo ninja, no sólo por la cuestión física, él sabía que era demasiado pura.

Sakura no conoce el resentimiento y es capaz de perdonar con suma facilidad, ella debió tenerles rencor por irse de su lado y sin embargo cuando llegó Naruto lo recibió con un abrazo, cuando regreso Sasuke una sonrisa magnífica posaba en sus labios y cuando él se sintió padre nuevamente ella lo acepto.

La pelirrosa merecía más que una vida llena de peligros y muerte, una vida donde el temor a no volver a ver a la gente que amas es latente. Una vida en la que hoy eres una leyenda, un héroe y mañana no eres más que un nombre escrito en una piedra. Ella merecía tranquilidad, felicidad y el amor incondicional que nadie quiso proporcionarle, porque ¿se le puede llamar amor incondicional cuando alguien te abandona y te hace sufrir? No, definitivamente no.

Ella merecía a alguien que la proteja, la guíe, la mime, la ame. Un romeo que no la haga sangrar, un romeo que no traiga fatalidad.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como los platos tocaron la superficie de madera del que estaba hecho el pequeño comedor. Abrió sus negros ojos y observo a su ex alumna la cual le sonreía, ésta recorrió una de las sillas pero se sentó en la que estaba enfrente, sonrió pues era evidente de que era su forma de invitarlo a sentarse. Cuando lo hizo detallo el rostro de le pelirrosa, casi estuvo tentado a descubrir su sharingan.

Todo estaba igual excepto sus ojos, a pesar de mantener ese color tan particular, la chispa de alegría e inocencia se había ido, sus ojos se habían extinguido.

Sakura no hizo nada, no se sonrojo, no cerró los ojos, no se puso tensa ni trato de escapar, sólo mantuvo su postura suave y le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de su escrutinio. Se mantuvieron así por algunos minutos, Kakashi trataba de analizarla y ella esperaba paciente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Corto el silencio el shinobi

-¿Qué caso tiene?- Habló la Haruno

-Puede haber hecho algo-

Sakura sonrió con ternura y mencionó -Sabe que no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Podemos buscar otro método-

-No existe-

-Yo puedo hacerlo, alguien más puede aprender la técnica- Sugirió Kakashi con voz atropellada

La joven movió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, lanzo un suspiro y respondió -No, no sería justo. Además no contamos con tiempo-

-Tampoco es justo para ti-

-Por supuesto que no pero eso no importa-

-¿Por qué lo aceptaste sin más?- Pregunto alzando la voz

Sakura lo miró a los ojos fieramente, con seguridad -Porque es mi deber, porque soy la única opción, porque deseo hacerlo-

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto presa del shock

-Si sensei, al principio me afecto demasiado pero ahora estoy tranquila. Entiendo todo lo que implica y estoy orgullosa porque yo puedo otorgarles la seguridad de un futuro, hay ninjas que han muerto por mucho menos-

-¿Orgullo? ¿Eso es lo que sientes?- Pregunto escéptico

-Sí - Contestó su ex alumna con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?- Cuestionó más para él que para su acompañante quien al escucharlo derramo una pequeña lágrima solitaria por su ojo derecho, tomó delicadamente la mano del shinobi y contesto -Vivir. Ahora dejemos este tema y desayunemos, ya es tarde y Naruto se enojará- comentó divertida mientras tomaba la miel para untarla en sus deliciosos Hot Cakes.

El dueño del sharingan sólo la miro y se preguntó internamente si realmente podrían hacerlo ¿Realmente podrían soportar su muerte? ¿Tendrían la fuerza para pararse frente a la tumba donde yacería su nombre? ¿Le quedarían ganas de seguir, de buscar su felicidad mientras ella sólo era un recuerdo? ¿Se podría perdonar al saber que no hizo nada por ayudarla? Cerró sus ojos, todo sería tan difícil sin ella. Sakura era la cálida y hermosa luz en un mundo de oscuridad y ahora esa única luz se extinguía.

Tomó el tenedor para probar bocado cuando la voz fastidiada de la Haruno le dijo – Deje de mirarme y comience a comer que no me esforcé para que mi comida se tire a la basura-

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Naruto bufaba por vigésima vez en una hora, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas sobre su sensei, su impuntualidad, las cosas que haría para vengarse y una que otra maldición que salía de su boca por la desesperación.

-¡Quieres calmarte ya dobe!- Le exigió el pelinegro -Me tienes harto-

-No es mi culpa, es de Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué nunca puede llegar a tiempo?-

-¿Por qué sigues esperando a que eso suceda?- Le contestó Sai que estaba recargado en el famoso puente donde siempre se reunía el equipo 7

-¡Porque es su responsabilidad!- Gritó frustrado el rubio

-Aja- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del artista, claramente un ruido que denotaba desesperanza -Aunque lo que se me hace raro es que la fea tampoco haya venido hoy, ya son muchos días- comentó extrañado

Naruto paró en seco y se preguntó si todavía Tsunade mantenía reclusa a su amiga en la biblioteca, la extrañaba y estaba decidido a que al terminar el entrenamiento iría a buscarla aunque la vieja lo regañara.

-Si, esa vieja es una aprovechada ¡Pobre de mi Sakura-chan, ha de estar tan sola y aburrida dattebayo! ¡Me ha de estar extrañando tanto! Por eso, iré a verla hoy ¿qué dicen, me acompañan?-

Sai sólo levantó los hombros haciéndose el desinteresado, más sus amigos sabían perfectamente era otra forma de dar una afirmativa.

-¿Y tú teme?- Pregunto el rubio mirándolo directamente a sus negros pozos

Sasuke sólo elevó la mirada al cielo y observó una familia de aves que pasaban en ese momento sobre ellos, se preguntó internamente si debía decirle sobre el momento en el que la vio ayer en la noche, se preguntó si debía decirle que esa "misión" era mentira. Decidió quedarse callado, no podía decirle nada hasta que no supiese la verdad, hasta que descubriera exactamente qué pasaba y porqué querían ocultarlo con tanto anhelo.

Bajó la cabeza y centro su atención en quien esperaba su respuesta, despego sus labios para hablar pero en ese momento se escuchó un puff a unos cuantos metros, los 3 voltearon su cabeza rápidamente a dicha dirección y se encontraron a un peliplata acompañado de una pelirrosa. A Naruto se le iluminaron inmediatamente sus azules y comenzó a correr hacia la chica.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… te extrañe tanto-

La Haruno sonrió forzadamente, un malestar la inundo completamente al darse cuenta de que los últimos días de su existencia los pasaría mintiendo. No podía decirle a nadie sobre su misión, en ese momento necesitaban estar completamente enfocados en la pelea porque aunque tuvieran un as bajo la manga (N/A: jutsu prohibido), el ejército de Kenji era de temer.

Sintió como Naruto la alzaba un poco y comenzó a dar vueltas, ella sólo se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que ese joven le proporcionaba. Después de unos minutos sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, se percató de que su amigo lentamente quitaba las manos de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con dolor. Un sentimiento de abandono llegó a ella e inconscientemente se aferro al rubio, lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Sintió como el pecho del chico se inflaba al contener el aire, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión, Sasuke frunció peligrosamente el entrecejo, Sai observó la escena por un segundo para después concentrarse en recordar la explicación que le daba un libro sobre ese tipo de contacto, Kakashi levantó la mirada al cielo y la pregunta inevitable cuando sientes que se acerca la muerte llegó a él ¿realmente existe el paraíso? ¿Las personas buenas se hacen ángeles para después cuidarnos y guiarnos? ¿Sakura creía en ello? Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz del rubio, centro su atención en él.

-Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó titubeante

La aludida sólo asintió con la cabeza sin embargo no se separo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que evitar actos sospechosos pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba sentirse acompañada.

-Perdón- Susurró la medic-nin tan bajo y débil que dudaba que el ojiazul la escuchara, no obstante se equivocó

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- Cuestionó con voz tranquila, la joven se encogió un poco más y tembló ligeramente

-Por abandonarte-

-¿Abandonarme?- Dijo con voz confusa para de un momento a otro soltarse a reír y acariciarle el cabello con cariño -No te preocupes por eso, yo sé que la vieja Tsunade te obligó a pasarte los días encerrada en ese lugar ¡Deberías pensar seriamente en hacer huelga dattebayo!-

La ojijade se separo del fuerte y firme lugar donde descansaba su cabeza y observó fijamente los ojos azules para buscar una explicación ha dicho comentario. Kakashi detuvo su pensamiento cuando comentó en voz monótona

-Hokage-sama nos informo de tu misión en la biblioteca, ¿Debió ser cansado memorizar tantos jutsus?-

Sakura lo comprendió al instante y le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su sensei, la salvó de ser descubierta y ser atacada por miles de preguntas y miradas inquisitorias. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando analizó la mentira que había utilizado su maestra, sin duda era una de las peores de todo su repertorio ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Al final, parecía que había funcionado. Sonrió tontamente para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Huelga? Sí, voy a planteármelo seriamente cuando regresemos de la misión- Se separó totalmente del rubio cuando por fin se percató de la presencia de los otros miembros del equipo.

-Sai, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo están? ¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días feita-

-Hpm-

Sakura sonrió enternecida al ver a ambos pelinegros tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Ambos serios, solitarios, ambiciosos y tan opuestos por que mientras uno intenta saber y descubrir los sentimientos el otro intenta eliminarlos, sepultarlos.

Observo a sus hombres ¡Demonios! cómo le gustaría vivir junto a ellos todo lo que la vida les traerá. Ellos más que nadie necesitaban paz y tranquilidad, todos tuvieron una niñez tremendamente difícil y dolorosa. Se sentía tan culpable porque lo que menos merecían era que alguien los volviese a abandonar. El equipo 7 era una familia y nada era más doloroso que perder a uno de los tuyos, todos ellos lo sabían a la perfección, todos ellos aún sufrían por sus seres amados a pesar de que hace años dejaron de habitar en éste mundo.

Fijo la vista en el cielo azul despejado y pregunto internamente ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Kami-sama quería verlos sufrir? Sasuke tuvo más dolor de lo que una persona merecía al ver la destrucción de su clan gracias a la persona que más amaba y admiraba, Sai perdió su humanidad al morir su hermano y enfrentar el entrenamiento de la raíz, Naruto sufrió tanto al verse desamparado y humillado por causa del kyubi que habita en su interior, Kakashi aún se atormenta por la muerte de su mejor amigo y la decisión drástica de su padre y ella… ella jamás dejaría de sentirse tremendamente culpable por no estar a lado de sus padres cuando más la necesitaron.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke con voz pausada, algo de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió por la mirada que todos le lanzaron. ¡Joder! ni él mismo podía creer que eso había salido de su boca ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Claro, ahora lo recordaba, era la maldita culpa de ésa chiquilla rosada. No pudo evitar mas su curiosidad cuando ella miro al cielo con ojos desesperanzados, odiaba ver algo así en esos ojos jade, los ojos de Sakura solían tener luz pero cuando ella lo miró fijamente al saludarlo noto inmediatamente el cambio en ellos.

La medic-nin bajó la mirada para encontrarse con 2 profundos e intimidantes orbes ónix y tembló, siempre la hacían temblar. Eran tan seductores que podía sentir como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto que la mirara, susurrara su nombre y después se acercara lentamente, la sujetara por la cintura y moviera sus delgados e irresistibles labios sobre los de ella.

Una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa se deslizó sin permiso por su boca ¡Era una estúpida! ¡Siempre lo fue! Estúpida por creer que a pesar de todo lo pasado y sufrido él le daría una oportunidad, una sola y pequeña oportunidad para demostrarle que todo lo que dijo esa noche junto aquella banca era cierto. Cada promesa, palabra y lágrimas fueron reales, aún lo son. El dolor la inundó completamente, sintió como si miles de pequeñas y ardientes agujas se incrustaban en su piel y quiso llorar y gritar porque cayó en la cuenta de que jamás estarían juntos, jamás existiría un Sasuke & Sakura y ella jamás… jamás podría ser la Sra. Uchiha. Él se interesaría en alguna mujer, restauraría su clan, sería un padre orgulloso y eso ablandaría su corazón y su carácter. Ella lo sabía pero dolía tanto aceptarlo, aceptar que jamás sería a su lado, aceptar que ella moriría amándolo.

-Cansada… sólo estoy cansada- Contestó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que sus 3 compañeros de equipo la miraban, colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas montadas y suspiro tranquila cuando todos asintieron inconscientemente.

-Buenos chicos, comencemos el entrenamiento. No debemos perder el tiempo, hoy practicaremos taijutsu- Dijo el jounin con voz perezosa, nadie que lo escuchara se podría imaginar que el sentimiento de tristeza le oprimía el corazón y quería distorsionarle las cuerdas vocales

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento pero la mujer no dio ni un solo paso, se mantuvo quieta. Observó la espalda musculosa de cada uno de sus muchachos y suspiró -Kakashi- sensei- Llamó

Los 4 shinobis voltearon un poco la cabeza y la vieron allí: solitaria, sin deseos de avanzar y viéndolos marchar. Naruto y Sasuke sintieron como una gran piedra les caía encima, siempre era así, siempre ella los veía partir.

El mayor caminó lentamente hacia ella, no se sentía dueño de sus acciones, simplemente era como si un imán lo atrajera a su pequeña. Supuso que de alguna manera quería reparar el daño de tantos años. Cuando llegó contempló como los verdes orbes se llenaban de preocupación al notar a sus amigos estáticos, observándolos.

-Pueden adelantarse, en un minuto los alcanzó- Les ordeno, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que ya no era oficialmente su sensei ellos lo seguían considerando así y por lo tanto acatarían su mandato. Los vio partir, cada uno con una expresión clásica de inconformidad. Miro a su pequeña dándole a entender que ahora podía hablar libremente.

-Yo… - Empezó Sakura con nerviosismo, su sensei la miró y lejos de ponerla incómoda su mirada le infundio confianza -Yo quería decirle que hoy no entrenaré con ustedes-

Kakashi abrió un poco sus ojos, lo suficiente para que la medic-nin notara su desconcierto

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya no tiene caso hacerlo, pero más que nada porque tengo asuntos que atender-

-¿Qué es más importante que estar con tu equipo en estos momentos?- Le contestó un poco exaltado, escuchar que su ex alumna prefería estar en otro lugar lo puso a la defensiva.

La joven se encogió un poco, su acompañante exhalo entre cansado y culpable. Llevó una de sus gruesas y varoniles manos a la delgada barbilla de ella, la sujeto con suavidad para que lo mirara y musito un sincero -Lo siento-

Sakura movió un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender de que no tenía importancia -Hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar. Debo de actualizar los expedientes de mis pacientes, poner en orden algunos papeles del hospital y revisar suministros de venenos y antídotos. Muchas de las recetas sólo yo las sé y debo cumplir con dejar esos conocimientos escritos, ya sabe, para cuando falten y yo no esté-

El ex ANBU la miró con tristeza, asintió y sin pensarlo la abrazo cálidamente, en medio de aquel gesto le murmuro un "ve". La pelirrosa se separó y le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo. Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que unos ojos oscuros vieron tal escena y un sentimiento amargo y de ira recorría su interior.

Sakura caminaba lentamente por la aldea saludando a todos los que le ofrecían una sonrisa y unos buenos días, era consiente de que era apreciada. Todos la consideraban una excelente médico y ella siempre ponía todo de sí para que sus pacientes se curaran. Como medic-nin podía atender a cualquiera pero ella se centraba en los niños, no había mayor satisfacción que ver una sonrisa pura cuando sus malestares los abandonaban y a los padres infinitamente agradecidos al ver a sus tesoros sanos. Pensando en los ojos preocupados de las madres recordó los mieles de la que ella consideraba una y decidió cambiar un poco su trayecto

Llegó al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de su mentora, tocó delicadamente y al obtener una respuesta positiva entró al recinto contemplando a las 2 mujeres que se encontraban allí.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Tsunade observó como su alumna entraba lentamente y se colocaba en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuese un día cualquiera. Entrecerró los ojos dándole a entender que si estaba mintiendo dejara su fachada, pero sólo obtuvo a cambio la misma sonrisa con un toque de ternura y un saludo a ella y a Shizune que se encontraba a su lado.

-Buenos días- Respondieron ambas mujeres extrañadas por la situación

-Tsunade- sama ¿Me permite hablar con usted?- Cuestionó la chunin con la misma sonrisa pero con voz que denotaba un ligero nerviosismo

La rubia entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, Sakura era una joven un poco impulsiva que cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo lo daba a entender sin importar quién demonios estaba presente y sólo había 2 razones para que pidiera audiencia en privado: pedir un favor o dar una disculpa.

-Déjanos Shizune- Musitó la mayor, ésta tras una inclinación salió del recinto

La pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras encontraba el valor para hablar -Lo lamento-

¡Bingo! Pensó la otra satisfactoriamente, le agradaba tanto saber que conocía perfectamente a su alumna. Ahora el punto era saber porqué demonios se disculpaba -¿Por qué exactamente Sakura?-

La aludida dio una inhalación profunda y dijo -Abandone mis deberes para con Konoha y usted. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte de aceptar mi destino-

Una sonrisa triste salió de los labios de la líder de la aldea, habló con voz pasiva… casi tierna.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Sakura, es más que normal. Jamás esperé que salieras de aquí y actuaras como si nada, eres sólo una jovencita con ganas de descubrir y disfrutar del mundo y lamentablemente por causas de la vida se ha esfumado esa posibilidad-

La Haruno agradeció internamente aquellas palabras porque éstas le quitaron un peso de encima al saber que no había defraudado a la mujer que le dio las enseñanzas y el valor para superarse y entender que podía lograr ser más que una simple kunoichi.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, gracias por todo. Por cierto me gustaría platicar con usted de otro asunto- La exuberante mujer frunció levemente el entrecejo, Sakura usualmente iba por el favor o la disculpa, raramente ambas. Aunque claro, en esos momentos le podía pedir que pintara el cielo de otro color y ella se limitaría a preguntarle por cuál. Se sentía extrañamente deseosa de hacerla feliz estos días que aún podía estar con ella y disfrutarla.

-Me pregunto si podría ausentarme de los entrenamientos por algunos días. Usted tiene muchas cosas de las que ocuparse con el ataque de Kenji, y Kakashi-sensei debe dedicarse a Sai, Naruto y Sasuke… a ellos les serviría más el entrenamiento, conmigo ya no tiene caso-

La princesa le miró con reproche, leve furia se veía en ellos pero la menor le mantuvo la mirada, nadie le podía decir que estaba errada. Con un suspiro y un leve asentimiento de cabeza la ojimiel le dio su afirmativa, sin embargo preguntó el por qué.

"Tengo cosas que arreglar en el hospital" fue su contestación y Tsunade entendió que quería dejar todo listo para que quien se ocupara de sus tareas no se volviera loca al verse sumergida en todas las actividades de la Haruno.

-Esta bien, se hará como pides- Aceptó la sannin -Pero sólo por unos días Sakura, a no ser que quieras que todos te pregunten porque tú holgazaneas mientras todos los demás se matan en el entrenamiento-

Ésta asintió conforme y pidió permiso para retirarse pero antes de eso comentó con voz divertida y hasta burlesca -Eso me recuerda a que debe mejorar sus mentiras, ha perdido el don-

Tsunade sólo se preguntó como demonios podía hacer bromas.

La medic-nin salió del despacho y se topo con la cabellera corta y negra de Shizune, la miró profundamente y habló -Estoy bien, ahora estoy bien- Ésta la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se fue formando un canalillo salado que viajaba por sus mejillas, no se contuvo más y la abrazó. La pelirrosa sonrió, había dicho otra mentira. No estaba bien, pero ya se había cansado de llorar, de recordar, de añorar, de sufrir, ahora sólo quería vivir y disfrutar cada momento que le quedara. Ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en su futuro trágico y sólo pensar en el hoy, en el ahora. Se separó de aquella que consideraba como a una hermana, le limpio con ternura las lágrimas y le sonrió, sin pensarlo le beso la mejilla y después le susurró que tenía que ir al hospital. La morena sólo asintió y la dejó marchar.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo saludando a todos con una sonrisa cálida, el personal se alegro de que regresara, sinceramente el hospital era un caos sin ella presente. Al llegar a su oficina sacó todos los expedientes de los pacientes y comenzó a actualizarlos y dejar notas. No se preocupo de que llegara alguien puesto que su maestra había dejado órdenes de que las personas que necesitaran consulta fueran atendidas por otros médicos. Les dijo que estaría ocupada en otros asuntos, sonrió con irónica, aparentemente no sólo ella se la pasaría mintiendo

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo salió de allí y con paso lento se dirigió a la sección del hospital que estaba destinado al almacenaje, creación e investigación de venenos y antídotos. Miraba distraídamente los cuadros de paisajes que estaban colgados en la pared a lo largo del pasillo hasta que una voz particularmente estruendosa la detuvo en seco.

-¡Maldita frentona, por fin te dignas a aparecer!- Chilló la rubia Yamanaka

Sakura se volteó lentamente le sonrió y le contesto -Ya cerda, no te quejes-

-¿Cómo demonios no quieres que me queje? ¿Sabes quién ha tenido que soportar toda la carga? Te daré una pista, es la mujer más hermosa de ésta aldea. Ni siquiera Shizune y mucho menos Tsunade-sama han puesto un pie por más de una hora aquí. ¡Demonios estoy exhausta!- Terminó con excesivo dramatismo

La pelirrosa rió con ganas, definitivamente su amiga era única. Frunció levemente el ceño al procesar las palabras de Ino sobre las otras 2 medic-nin

-¿Por qué?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió la ojiazul

-¿Por qué no se han presentado Tsunade y Shizune?-

Su acompañante soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos -No lo sé exactamente y cuando le pregunté a Tsunade-sama casi me deja sin cabeza, en serio es un milagro que siga con viva. En fin, después de gritarme que no me quejara y me pusiera a trabajar me dijo que estaba investigando y que era una prioridad. Supongo que está trabajando en el jutsu para la pelea, he visto que se ha llevado muchos pergaminos-

La ojijade se extraño por eso puesto que ella sabía perfectamente que dicha investigación no existía -¿Segura que llevaba pergaminos?- Preguntó con aire distraído, sinceramente no planeaba decir nada pero su cerebro la traicionó y escupió la pregunta antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba dicho cuestionamiento.

Ino aparentemente también lo notó ya que soltó una pequeña risa y contesto -Frente sé que no soy un cerebro andante como tú pero sé reconocer un pergamino. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó

La otra joven se tenso un poco _**-Maldita sea ¿quieres ser un poco más discreta? A éste paso todo mundo se va a dar cuenta de que algo pasa. Definitivamente eres mala actriz-**_ Le reprochó su inner. Sakura no quiso discutir así que se quedó callada aunque le daba la razón, tenía que ser más cuidadosa

-Todo está bien no te preocupes, pero mejor cuéntame que pasó con Kagami y ese chico al que iba a invitar a salir-

Ino sonrió y jaló a Sakura, ésta supuso que a un lugar de descanso. Se sintió un poco culpable por meterse en la vida privada de alguien a quien a penas conocía pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar que su amiga tratara de sacarle la verdad. La Yamanaka se olvidaba del mundo entero mientras se tratara de cotilleo, por el momento estaba a salvo.

La ojijade respiro tranquila al por fin saberse libre de la rubia. 30 minutos ¡30 minutos! e Ino no parecía querer callarse nunca. Era increíble pero esa mujer se enteraba de todo, incluso sabía cómo y de qué color era el vestido que utilizó la chica en su cita.

Gracias a Kami-sama llegó una enfermera y le informó a la ojiazul que había llegado uno de sus pacientes en calidad de urgente así que tuvo que dejar la charla, por supuesto no sin antes decirle (amenazarla) de que la vería a la hora del almuerzo para terminar la platica.

Por fin se adentró al lugar al que se dirigía antes de encontrarse con su escandalosa amiga, sacó varias hojas de un estante y comenzó a llenarlas de notas, reacciones, efectos e incluso opinión de cada sustancia en la que ella trabajaba en las semanas pasadas o de las que pensaba investigar más adelante. Le daría esa información a su maestra para que la revisara, complementara y archivara cuando todo terminase.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Ino siguió parloteando de todo lo que se le ocurría y cuando mencionaba algo sobre se reclusión en la biblioteca de la que Tsunade le "informo", ella sacaba rápidamente otro tema mucho más interesante para la chica y ésta obviamente se le olvidaba todo y comenzaba otra vez.

Entre papeles llegó la noche, pensaba quedarse y tratar de terminar las miles de cosas que aún le faltaban pero reflexionó y decidió ir con su equipo que seguramente estaba en Ichiraku.

Salió del hospital sintiéndose totalmente relajada al sentir el aire frasco, decidió ir saltando entre los tejados ya que sus piernas estaban entumidas y nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio para activar nuevamente la circulación. Después de unos minutos llegó al lugar, bajó del techo elegantemente y se dirigió al local, soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar un "teme" a unos metros antes de arribar.

En la puerta contempló a sus 3 amigos y les dedicó una sonrisa, una sin tristeza, sin miedo, ni forzada y mucho menos falsa. Fue una sonrisa… perfecta. Ellos la observaron y aunque ninguno dijo nada pudo ver cómo sus ojos se tranquilizaban y cada uno le sonreía a su modo.

Kakashi regresó su mirada a su libro pero Naruto y Sasuke se movieron un poco a un lado dejándole el lugar que le correspondía, siempre en medio de ellos 2.

La Haruno sonrió aún más ante aquel gesto, la hacía sentir querida, integrada, protegida. Se encaminó alegremente a su lugar mientras pedía amablemente su tazón de ramen y Naruto comenzaba a cuestionarle sobre su día, ella le contestaba con una sonrisa porque aunque tuviese que decir más de mil mentiras todas ellas sería piadosas

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Tsunade se sentía cansada y frustrada pero se había prometido no descansar hasta agotar todas las posibilidades para encontrar una solución y poder salvar la vida de su alumna. Rezaba por encontrar al menos un rayo de esperanza pero parecía inútil.

Tomó un trago de su sake favorito pero ni eso logró tranquilizarla, golpeó su escritorio mientras dejaba salir una maldición por sus labios rojos

-¿Así que no es mentira?- Preguntó una voz tranquila a su espalda

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jiraya?- Pregunto con rabia la rubia, estaba tan frustrada que inconscientemente creía a ese hombre responsable de toda su desgracia pues fue él el que le informó sobre Kenji y su plan de atacar la aldea además de la "maravillosa" habilidad de éste

-Tranquila Tsunade, sólo quería ver como estaban las cosas. Supongo que tu humor se debe a la situación con tu alumna-

La ojimiel abrió totalmente sus orbes mientras el hombre se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a ella, lo miró fieramente y le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada y con un tono peligroso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. El sannin sólo se encogió de hombros como tratando de decirle "sabes que me entero de todo" observó los pergaminos en el escritorio y le dijo -Allí no encontrarás nada que la ayude Tsunade-

Ésta explotó -¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? Estoy tratando de salvarla, todo esto es mi culpa. No estoy dispuesta a dejarla morir si puedo encontrar una forma de evitarlo, no a ella Jiraya, es como mi hija y bien lo sabes-

El peliblanco la miró y notó la gran tristeza y culpa que albergaban sus mieles, suspiró y dijo

-Lo sé y es por eso que busque una salida. Encontré una técnica difícil y peligrosa pero si Sakura puede ejecutarla y perfeccionarla le salvará la vida-

Tsunade abrió los ojos completamente y comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero en su boca se comenzó a formar una sonrisa, el ermitaño al ver tal acción se apresuro a decir – Es difícil…-

-No importa, una pequeña esperanza es mejor a no tener nada- Dijo totalmente seria la sannin pero en sus ojos se podía ver nuevamente una chispa de alegría.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Lamento tanto haber tardado en actualizar pero éste capítulo fue una tortura. Éste es un capítulo de "transición" y no sé si por eso me fue tan complicado. _

_Y bueno… ¿Qué tal les pareció? A partir de ahora comienza la acción pues habrá noticas y cambios en la rutina de los novatos y ohhh muchas dudas, además en el próximo capítulo Sasuke verá algo que no le gustará. _

_Espero comentarios y sugerencias pues recuerden que éste fic es para ustedes. No sé cuando vaya actualizar pues me iré de vacaciones a la playita pero trataré que sea lo antes posible. _

_Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y las que han esperado pacientemente la actualización. _

_Besos a todas las que han puesto ésta historia en favoritos y las que me han agregado también como autora. INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS_

_XOXO SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS_


End file.
